Chapter 163
Humiliation is the one-hundred sixty-third chapter of the Freezing manga series, second chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-first chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Isabella continues her sexual intent of Abel, as the others watch. Satellizer, not wanting see someone go through what she did, gets up and tries to take out Isabella with the Transcendent Accel she used to behead the Nova commander, but she is unable to take Isabella's head, as she had misdirected the attack, only phasing her hair. Satellizer crashes down, and Isabella cuts of her hands before Kazuya comes rushing to her aid. Isabella, after realizing Kazuya is Satellizer's Limiter, decides to attack him, only to have her attack blocked by Cassandra, a Legendary Pandora. Summary Isabella Lucas continues to straddle Abel while removing her top. She continues to taunt the defeated Ticy Phenyl, who is kept to the ground by Jessica Edwin's foot. Arnett and Elizabeth are forced to watch in disgust and they wonder who these women could possibly be, for their Stigmata is screaming that these Pandora are absolutely superior. If they were to attack right now, they would certainly die a pointless death. However, Satellizer, who knows what it's like to be sexually tortured is not willing to stand by and let the Busters have their way. She intends to blow away the woman atop Abel in a single attack with her transcendent might then allow Elizabeth and Arnett to move with the opportunity arrives. Kazuya is against such a tactic as her wings of light will allow their enemies to catch on, but Satellizer says that it is their only choice. Chest fully exposed, Isabella gives a bright smile as moves her face closer to Abel's. She finds him very cute and politely asks if he's pleasure him, promising him a favor in return, perhaps saving his Pandora beneath Jessica's foot. Elizabeth sees Satellizer behind Kazuya charging up incredible power, and Satellizer is struggling to keep her wings of light hidden. Isabella repeats to Abel that he is to pleasure her. Abel screams for her to just kill him. Isabella chuckles, finding it funny that Abel seems to not value life. With Abel's obstinence, Jessica smashes Ticy's face into the grass several times, and Jessica's serpentine eyes seem to be enjoying it. Abel begins to tear up and Isabella asks for a third time or Jessica's attacks may get worse. Abel grits his teeth but begins to give in to Isabella's demands. Satellizer has had enough of Isabella's nonsense. She uses her Transcendent Accel and viciously attacks Isabella's head. Arnett and Elizabeth are stunned to see such an attack, but Isabella's reflexes allow her to narrowly evade Satellizer's assault. Just like before, Satellizer crashes, but her recovery time has increased. She summons her weapon to attack Isabella, but the Buster does not allow Satella to get off the ground. Isabella admitted that Satellizer nearly killed but she warned them all not to move an inch. Isabella proceeds to cut off Satellizer's hands while the English Pandora can only scream. Kazuya prepares to run to Satellizer and Isabella realizes that he is the girl's Limiter. Isabella gleefully charges her cannons and releases a whip to cut off some of Kazuya's limbs. However a single hand blocks the attack, leaving everyone shocked. That hand belongs to Cassandra who has awakened from her drunken sleep to save her beloved nephew. Event Notes *Satellizer uses her Transcend Accel to decapitate Isabella but she misses. *Isabella cuts off Satellizer's hands and attacks Kazuya. *Cassandra awakens and saves Kazuya from Isabella's attack. Trivia *This chapter features the first time Satellizer actively tried to kill a Pandora outside of Nova Form. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters